September 2023
September 2023 During the month of September, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches, 2 Europa League matches and 1 EFL match. They ended the month 1st in the League. Premier League: MD5 Tottenham Hotspur Post-match Interview "What an electrifying game of football! That was honestly one of the best games I have had the pleasure of managing! We were so equally matched! 8 shots each, 50/50 possession. End to end and it took so long for one team to falter. Ultimately, we won this match on the back of our substitutions. Rhian Brewster hasn't had the opportunity to feature much since joining, but he has done well from the bench. He lead the charge for our counter from their corner and found Kelly who managed to knock it over the unbeatable Bounou! Now we're getting ready for our first European game of the season. After that game, we're going to have a lot of confidence so let's see what happens! A quick word on Derick Osei Yaw, who secured a deadline day move to Brighton & Hove Albion. It certainly wasn't a transfer that we were planning at all. But the bid was of a suitable price and he made it clear that he would prefer to play first-team football all season than sit on our bench behind Callum and James. Which is a decision I can respect. It was a decision made easier for him by linking up with A. Bell, who secured a move towards the end of last season. Hopefully, Brighton does well and they'll both be back here soon! Congratulations to Steve Mounie on winning the EPL POTM for August!" Europa League Group Stage: MD1 KAA Gent Post-match Interview "This certainly lived up to expectations after our last game! Granted, I am really not best pleased with our defensive work in this game, but our attacking flair was wonderful and something that gives me a lot of hope for the future. Sigurdsson had a terrific game. He made his first start of the season along with Danny and they both had 10/10 performances. Danny especially with his goal and 2 assists. Rhian took his goals well and James was a constant threat down the right flank. I was also really happy with Blind too. He's getting on a little now and that's why he has started a few games from the bench behind Coady. But he looked quality today in DM which we haven't used him in much previously. 2 assists and some great tackles! A few tweaks and this midfield could be solid! A good game. Now we have to prepare for a huge week as we play Bournemouth in 2 days, MK Dons three days after that before Nottingham Forest at the weekend!" Premier League: MD6 Bournemouth Post-match Interview "Man. I don't think my heart can take all of this action! What an absolutely perfect performance from Mounie! Everything he hit turned to gold! He has really deserved this after the season he has had so far. Realistically, it's not sustainable. But let's enjoy it whilst it lasts! On the other hand, though I was impressed by a handful of players, I am still disappointed with our defending as a unit. This has been a struggle for us for so long now and it's going to take a while to find the right balance." EFL Cup: Round 3 MK Dons Post-match Interview "Very professional from us today. A lot of players who haven't had much opportunity to play really took their chance well and it's pleasing for us to be able to achieve that as well as progressing into the next round. Sigurdsson was quality today, 2 assists, one of which was finding Omar's head from a corner! Given his height, it's about time we were able to consistently find his head from corners - he could have had three! Siggy did give away the penalty though, but it was very light. I'm not sure I agree with the call. Mark James continues to impress when he gets on the pitch too! We all know that he prefers Striker, but he has done a fantastic job down the right and it's good for him to be so versatile at his age. Although he's turning 22 this season, time is on his side." Premier League: MD7 Nottingham Forest Post-match Interview "The Yeovil train keeps on rolling! Week by week, we're picking up these 3-points and they will prove vital come to the end of the season. We started equally as strong last season, but we're smarter this time around and I am confident we will learn from some of our previous mistakes. I'm happy our two DM's managed to grab a goal. Sure, it's not what's requested of them, but goals from midfield are important. Mind you, that's not the case when JWP and Mounie are in this sort of form! They are really enjoying their football and hopefully, they can bring this form into our Europa League game on Thursday!" Europa League Group Stage: MD2 FC Porto Post-match Interview "Another unbelievably tight game and one we just about edged with the last kick of the match! Porto really pushed us all the way and they were tough for us to deal with aerially. That is something we will have to be ready for in the reverse fixture. Callum had a great match today. He has struggled in front of goal lately, so that's why we started him upfront. He has proven that he is capable of playing in this role and this might come into our thinking as we progress into the season. Welbeck has been playing fantastic lately too. Deserved the goal today to cap a string of fine performances. We're in the driving seat now so it's in our hand to keep performing and hopefully, before long, we can qualify from the group!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Another epic month! Whatever we may have lacked in defensive quality, we more than made up for with entertainment and plenty of goals. Granted, we would all wish for a slightly tighter team, especially with the number of acquisitions that arrived this summer. But these things can take time. We've conceded the same amount as Manchester United, who won the Premier League last season, so at least we're in good company?! (11 conceded). What is most impressive is just how many of our players are performing so well at this moment. Whether that's from the bench, in second string teams or in the first team, it's hard to call anyone out as under-performing. Sure, someone like Callum has greater expectations on his shoulders, and even if he hasn't hit that height just yet, you can see each time he is on the ball that something is very likely to happen. This is shown in this months POTM nominations; James Ward-Prowse, Muhamed Besic and Steve Mounie. Europa League got off to a flyer! We conceded too many goals, but we had enough firepower and determination to score more goals than them. Going forward, we must be tighter else we can't hope to go far in the tournament. Here's hope the group looks now: YeoLaTengo Player of the Month Not an easy shout. The standout performer is Mounie for his prolific touch in front of goal. But I think we've decided that J. Ward-Prowse deserves the award for this month. In 7 Premier League games, he has 7 assists. Against Porto, he picked himself up 2 assists. 4 goals and 8 assists and it's only September. He has been sensational! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.